July 10, 2009 Patch
*New champion: |Related = *Release Notes 7/10/2009 |Prev = |Next = 0.8.21.110 }} New Features *Revamped Front End. Check out the new layout and User Interface!! *Account Creation is now handled through our website. You can register your Beta account at signup.leagueoflegends.com. *New Summoner Rune System. *For these new features all mastery points are being reset. And all Summoner Experience is being reset but you will maintain your current Summoner level. *New Brush on Map Summoner’s Rift!!: **Brush has been strategically placed all over the map. This Brush blocks line of sight and when you stand in the brush all enemy champions outside the brush will be unable to see you. **There is currently no Brush on the Winter Map. *Revamped Monster System: **Two camps on each side of the river now provide game altering sigil buffs! These buffs are of incredible power and last for two minutes. However, if you are slain while you have one, your killer will steal it from your corpse! **Ancient Golem provides a sigil that provides 2% mana regen a second and maximum cooldown reduction. **Lizard Elder provides a sigil that gives a 4 second slow and a level-scaled DoT on hit. **Both camps had respawn times increased. **Sigil mobs scale according to the level of players in the game. *Dragon now scales per player level and gives 100 global gold and 400 global exp to the team that kills him. *Dragon respawn time increased by 60 seconds. *Non-sigil forest camps have respawn time decreased by 20 seconds. *Non-sigil camps give 30% more exp and 30% less gold than previously. *Nashor had magic resistance decreased by 10. *New Nunu Bot. *AoE Particles now have Team Colors to help differentiate them. Green for Ally Particle, Red for Enemy Particle. **Affected Abilities: Absolute Zero, Crowstorm, Defile, Mega Adhesive, Tormented Soil, Wall of Pain. Champions * : Anivia calls forth a piercing lance of ice that flies towards her target, damaging and slowing anyone in its path. After a long flight the shard will explode, damaging and stunning enemies in a small area. Anivia may prematurely explode the missile if she chooses. * : Anivia summons a wall of ice that blocks all movement. * : Anivia blasts her target with a freezing wind. This spell does double damage to anyone affected by an ice effect. * (Ultimate): Anivia creates a swirling vortex of ice and hail, damaging enemies in a large area and slowing their movement and attack speed. This spell is a toggle ability. * (Innate): When taking fatal damage, Anivia will revert into an egg from which she will be gloriously reborn. * : Rammus rolls into a ball accelerating towards his foes. Upon impact, he deals magic damage to nearby foes, knocking them back and slowing them. * : For a short duration, Rammus goes into a defensive stance resulting in massively increased armor and reflective damage to attackers. * : Because his foes are often in the habit of running away, Rammus has developed the means with which to force them to attack him for a short duration, and reduces their armor for the duration. * (Ultimate): The Earth shatters beneath Rammus dealing damage per second to nearby units and structures * (Innate): Rammus converts 25% of his armor into damage. * **Rewrote tooltip to make more sense. **No longer kills units with , , etc. *Stats: **Reduced attack speed to be in line with other casters *Infernal Guardian: **Reduced Damage from 250/375/500 to 200/325/450 *Fallen One: **Increased damage from 200/350/550 to 250/400/550 *Eternal Thirst: **Reduced Lifesteal from 6/9/12/15 to 5/9/13 *Infinite Duress: **Now removes the buff if the target loses the buff **Fixed a bug that caused it to double lifesteal *Wish: *Increased mana cost from 200/300/400 to 250/350/450 *Astral Blessing: **Increased cooldown from 9 to 10 *Consecration: **Reduced Magic Resist from 25 to 20 *Slash: **Modified damage from 75/140/205/270/335 to 90/150/210/270/330 *Blood Lust: **Increased heal from 50 a stack to 65 a stack **Increased the ability power ratio from .15 to .2 **Reduced the cooldown from 35 to 30 *Consume: **Increased Heal from 50/100/175/275/400 to 100/175/250/325/400 *Visionary: **Buff now has no duration *Leap Strike: **No longer cause double hits *Relentless Assault: **Fixed a bug with this skill interacting with Neutral Minions *Empower: **Now grows it's damage on a per level basis instead of cleave % *Bantam Trap: **No longer limited to 15 (but his mines have a 10 minute duration) *Ricochet: **Fixed the number of bounces *Spiral Blade: **Increased ability power ratio from .5 to .75 (each way) *Righteous Fury: **Now has a .5 ability power ratio *Alpha Strike: **Once again moves you to the target's location after the effect ends *Empowered Bulwark: **Fixed a bug which caused it to not work Items * no longer says it builds into Force of Nature * : Reduced Armor from 10 to 9 * : Reduced Ability Power from 14 to 10 * : **Removed Attack Speed **Added +2 gold per 10 * : Reduced Combine cost from 900 to 700 * : **Reduced Combine cost from 650 to 500 **Reduced Magic Resist from 40 to 35 * : Increased Combine cost from 500 to 800 * : **Reduced Combine cost from 800 to 400 **Reduced Armor from 70 to 60 **Reduced Crit chance from 22% to 20% * : Reduced slow from 40% to 35% * : Reduced Combine cost from 350 to 300 * : Reduced Combine cost from 500 to 400 * : Reduced Combine cost from 380 to 330 * : Reduced Combine cost from 500 to 450 * : Reduced Combine cost from 525 to 425 * : Reduced Combine cost from 865 to 800 *New Item: : Mid Tier basic Magic Resist Item that Now goes into: , , and recipe. *Removed Pendant of Zephiris * is now created with , , and ; and costs 700 (the total is the same as before). Summoner * : Increased cooldown from 270 to 300. * : **Increased cooldown from 300 to 330. **Increased duration from 6 to 7. * : Reduced the base Health of the rider from 600 to 400. * : Reduced duration from 30 to 15. *Nimbleness: Fixed a missing buff. * : Now has a golden teleport particle. *Mastery Harden Skin: Now calculated pre-armor. General *New /joke, /laugh, and /taunt sounds for some champions. *Headquarters: *Reduced Health from 8000 to 6000 *Added Health Regeneration (20/sec) *Inhibitors: *Reduced Health from 6000 to 5000 *Added Health Regeneration (15/sec) *Death Times: Increased from 22/22/22/27/27/32/32/39/39/46/53/60/67/67/72/72/77/77 to 30/30/30/35/35/38/38/41/41/46/53/60/67/67/74/74/80/80 *Movement Speed now has diminishing returns *Updated Recommended Items for all champions *Adjusted and Normalized spell cast animations for all champions *Fixed a Bug with Monster Leashing *The tildar key when held down will now only select champions *Loadbars should be a little smoother during loading *Direction based missiles now follow terrain *Fixed a bug in the Loadscreen were when not connected the player name would not be centered correctly before connection. *Fixed several client crash bugs